One Piece: A New Age
by White Wolf Knight
Summary: Monkey D.Luffy has started the new era of pirates! Years after his execution a young boy sets off from his home to complete his dream, along the way he will make many enemies, but also allies. Will he become the next Pirate King? Accepting Characters
1. Boy meets Girl

A/N: Okay first of all, I do not Own One Piece. Second I would like to thank those that have inspired me to write this: Nezumimaru, writer of Neo One piece and SilentRain12, writer of Legacy. I have had so many ideas myself but never could bring myself to write for this fiction however I have done so and i have deiced to make this story, i hope you enjoy.

_Twenty years have passed since Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy had been executed in Lougetown. Both friends and enemies had show up to pay their last respects, although most had to hide themselves in the crowd of civilians that had gathered to see the execution. Luffy's smile never left his face for a second even though he was about to die, his dream was fulfilled and he had no regrets._

_Just like his predecessor his last words caused more trouble than anyone would realise; "You want to know where I hid my Treasure? I left it where I found it, in that place. If you can find it then it's all yours!" The new pirate era began as people of all races set sail for the grand line, each set out to fulfil their own dreams and in hopes of finding the greatest treasure of them all, One Piece!_

A young man was setting up the final preparations on the small boat that he had been saving up to buy for several years.

He was 6"2' with short blue hair, he was slightly muscular, he wore a pair of sunglasses which covered up his dark green eyes, a light blue v-neck T shirt and a mix of Dark blues and Light blue ¾ length combats.

"There that should be everything." He said as he finished loading supplies into the boat, turning around to look towards the village that he had called home for the last 17 years of his life "I guess this is it then, time for my own adventure. No one's bothered to show up to say goodbye huh? For the better I guess. Well anyway I'm still going to say goodbye to place myself." A huge grin spread across his face and he took a deep breath and then shouted at the top of his voice "Goodbye Pearl Village! Next time you see me; Senkai Ortana, I'll be the Pirate King!" and with that he, hopped into the boat and unfurled the sail and set off into the sea leaving his home of Clam Island and Pearl Village behind him.

Five days later Senkai was docking his boat in another port, which was fortunate as he had just run out of food, "So much for being prepared." He muttered under his breath as his stomach growled in protest. As he didn't have a map; nor did he know how to navigate, he needed to find out where he was.

"Excuse me Sir?" The man he got the attention of, who was carrying several planks of wood, turned around with a 'Huh?' "Could you tell me where I am and also I would appreciate it if you can point me towards somewhere I can get some food?" he rubbed the back of he gave a rather weak smile.

"You're in Fate Stone boy. A Marine controlled town, so if I were you I'd watch myself." He then pointed in the direction of the town itself, "If you want to eat just look for the sign with a huge Parrot in a cage." After that the man returned to what he was doing.

Senkai sighed "Great just what I need. First place I stop is ruled by Marines." He then smiled as he made his way into the town, "but what's life without a little risk." He had no idea of what he was getting himself into and to be honest he probably didn't care.

Several minutes after this he was standing outside a 'restaurant' of sorts, "The Jolly Parrot?" he asked no one in particular, the sign above the place was of a Parrot in a cage but the top of the cage bore a Jolly Roger on a flag and the parrot itself wore an eye patch, "Odd thing to see in town with a Marine base." He opened the door and what he saw angered him.

Sat at all the tables where Marines, there were a couple of broken chairs here and there but that was of little importance. There was only female staff serving the men and they seemed to be hiding their emotions quite a lot, but Senkai could see through it, they were scared of something. After a few moments of him sitting down at the only unoccupied table and staring at the menu, one of the waitresses came over a smile on her face, of course only someone who could read emotions could spot that it was forced, "Hello sir what can I get you?" she had a pad in her hand for taking customer's orders.

Closing the menu he returned the smile, "Rib-eye Steak, rare as possible if you please." His calm tone hid his rage. The waitress nodded and asked him if he wanted anything to drink while he waited, to which he shook his head. He then watched what was going on around him, it was obvious that several of these men were drunk, in the middle of the day as well; he guessed they had been here quite early.

Due to the name of the place pirates visited here often and the Marines had taken it over when the Island came under their 'protection', the owner had changed the name, Senkai was worried about what the Marines might do in their current state and considering there was twenty of them how much trouble would come of it if trouble ensued.

One of the waitresses who had brought food to the Marines was about to turn back to the kitchen, when one of them grabbed he wrist; this man was ironically sober, his darker skin contrasting with the rest of men and the women who he was holding. "Come on girl why don't you join us?" he asked with a glint in his eye. The women wanted to refuse but knew better of it, however a knife flew into the man's wrist guard and pinned it to a wall, this of course made him let go of the waitress's wrist allowing her to run out of the way.

The Marines looked towards where the knife had come from, to see Senkai now standing his chair on its back and he was cracking his Knuckles, "Sorry," he said "but I can't just stand aside when there's a women in need of assistance." He then leapt forward and slammed his fist into the face of one of the Marines which sent him flying into the wall. Before he had a chance to attack several more Marines jumped on top of him burying him under them.

Thinking they had already beaten the foolish boy the rest of the marines began to laugh, this was before a blue mist began to form around the Marines that were on top of Senkai, who then spoke "Aura Blast!" The Marines were sent flying off him and into several others.

Senkai stood there, blue energy surrounding him, "I didn't want to reveal this so early especially to cowards like you, but I didn't have much other choice it seems." A Marine jumped at him from behind bringing his sword down towards the boy.

He dodged to one side and brought his right hand back "Aura Boost: Fist!" energy focused around the hand and he punched the Marine in the stomach sending him through a wall.

"Who are you boy? I can tell you're a Devil Fruit user." the man who Senkai had thrown the knife at asked, who was now free, Senkai smirked.

"The Reiki Reiki no Mi or the Aura Aura Fruit, that's my Devil fruit." Was his reply, "And since you asked so nicely my name is Senkai Ortana." He then took off his glasses, "I'm the guy who's going to teach you some manners, since your mother forgot to give you any it seems."

He spun around and kicked at the five Marines behind him "Aura Boost: Foot." The same energy appeared again around his right foot knocking the men back, "I can sense emotions so don't try a sneak attack if you can't control your own emotions." As he said this a bullet sailed past his head.

"Guess you couldn't sense that." The Marine said a smile on his face, "So thanks for the tip." A small trickle of blood ran down Senkai's face where the bullet grazed him.

"My mistake to let that piece of information slip." He said as he moved out of the way of another shot and he stumbled on a chair and fell to the ground face first.

As he got up rubbing his face, he heard the tell tale click of a gun being readied to fire again. He turned his head to his left and a pistol was pointed at his face and at point blank range as well, "No time to dodge boy." The Marine was about to pull the trigger when a loud clang signified he had been hit on the back of the head with something metallic. As the man fell forward, the waitress who Senkai had come to the rescue of came into his view holding her severing tray, it was dented from having hit the Marine with it, "Thanks for the save." Senkai said sitting up smiling.

She shook her head blushing, "No thanks needed just paying you back." Senkai had time to register her fully now, she was about his age, possibly a year older, with long strawberry blonde hair that reached all the way down her back, blue eyes and was 5" 8'. He had to admit she was quite pretty although the way she held herself belied her current attire; she was hiding something and it intrigued him, "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name lovely lady?" he asked causing her to blush again.

She smiled at him "Alesa Seoran." She curtsied, "At your service Mr.?" She held out a hand to help him up.

"Senkai Ortana, please don't call me Mr. It makes me feel old." He took her hand, "I guess I should get out of here before whoever's in charge shows up to arrest me for beating up his mean." He gestured at the unconscious Marines.

"It's a bit late for that." A voice from the doorway said. The pair turned to see sixteen more Marines; the one at the front wore a blue cape like he was some kind of royalty, he stood over seven foot tall, had black hair that looked rather wild and only had his left hand. "I'm the ruler of this Town, Lieutenant Dorn Macarrage and you, Pirate have violated my laws." The Marines encircled them "The punishment of which is death."

Senkai growled and whispered, "I can tell you're not truly who you make yourself out to be, I don't want to know your reasons, but if you can help me fight these guys, I would greatly appreciate it." Alesa giggled and shook her head; she slammed a foot into a floorboard sending one end up into a Marines chin, which knocked him onto his back unconscious. A package wrapped in silk flew into the air from underneath the floorboard and Alesa caught it and quickly removed the silk to reveal a sword and scabbard. She threw the scabbard at another Marine, hitting him in the stomach with it; the blade itself was well cared for and shone like silver.

Smiling, Senkai rushed forwards picking up another Marine and threw him into two more; Alesa smacked one of them in the face with the hilt of her sword before blocking a strike form her left, she rotated her blade forcing the Marine to lose his grip on his own sword, she then kicked him backwards and lashed out to her right slicing a third Marine across his chest.

The Lieutenant didn't look pleased that his men were being defeated like they were fresh out of training, so he pulled out an item and attached it to the metallic stump that was his right hand he swung it down towards Senkai.

A loud crash was heard and Senkai stood perfectly still as an oversized blade was embedded in the floor just centimetres from him, it had almost split him in half. "Okay I wasn't gonna say anything earlier about the ruler issue, but you have definitely gotta be over compensating for something now." He said.

"Senkai," Alesa yelled and he turned to look at her, "I'll handle the grunts you deal with him." Nodding Senkai ran up the edge of the sword and slammed his fist into Dorn's face.

"Aura Boost: Fist!" the Lieutenant was sent flying through the wall, but he got back up as soon as Senkai followed him onto the street, "Well come on then 'Sire'." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"You'll regret that boy!" Dorn yelled rushing towards him.

Alesa was blocking left, right and centre as strike after strike came at her, "Looks like I got a little too confidant." She said to herself as she pushed back against the blade she had currently locked hers against. She was surrounded and with nowhere to run, she had little space to strike from.

She looked around her, they were going to attack her all at once, she could tell from their stances; she gripped her blade with both hands and waited.

The ten Marines launched themselves at the girl; knowing that one of them would most likely hit her. Alesa was of course waiting for this, with a smile she let out cry, "Gin Senpuu." (Silver Whirlwind) Her sword became invisible as it caught the light, she span 360, sheathing her sword in her recovered scabbard as she came to a stop. The Marines fell to the ground a single cut across their torsos. Alesa then fell to one knee, "Still need to get better at using those attacks." She pulled herself up, and rushed outside to see Senkai almost get beheaded as he ducked under Dorn's sword arm, which got caught in a nearby house.

"Careful with that thing you almost demolished the building!" Senkai yelled before rushing forwards and punching Dorn in the chest. "Aura Boost: Fist!" before he connected, he then suddenly pulled back holding his wrist as if he had been burned.

"Looks like you found my Seastone breastplate." Dorn smirked pulling his blade out of the house, "it's very effective for weakening Devil Freaks such as yourself." He raised his blade again "Now stand still and I'll make this quick!"

"Gin Daikama!" (Silver Scythe) Alesa yelled as she launched herself into the air, over Dorn's shoulders. Moments after she touched down on the other side, the straps holding the breastplate on were cut apart making it fall to the ground.

Senkai saluted to Alesa in thanks and used the opening she had given him to rush forwards, focusing an attack into his hands as he went. "Aura Cannon!" he yelled sending a beam of energy out from his hands and into Dorn sending him flying backwards down the street and by the time he stopped the Lieutenant was completely knocked out for the count.

Several hours after this Dorn and most of his men were locked up in the cells, the remaining Marines were giving Senkai until the end of the day to leave and other than that he was allowed to roam around the town picking up supplies. Alesa now walked at his side no longer wearing the waitress dress but instead had a long sleeved black top and matching trousers; Senkai wouldn't say it out loud just in case but he found it very attractive on her. "So you're a pirate?" she asked, he only nodded in response as he was looking at the fruit on sale, "Which means you are eventually heading for the grand line." She wasn't asking this time but he still nodded, "Mind if I join you?" this time she got more than a nod as he whirled around hand extended.

"A pleasure to have you aboard; First Mate." He said smiling as she shook his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Captain."

A/N: Done and done, I hope people will review this and also I'm looking for more OCs, please use the format below for introducing them

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Appearance:

History:

DevilFruit/Weapons/Abilities:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dreams:

Other:


	2. The Dead Isle part 1

A/N Hey folks sorry this took me this long, I have absolutely no excuse that really works considering I should have had this done about a week or two ago. I want to thank those that have sent in characters, and I will try and fit in who I can where I can, which hopefully means all of them ^^

It had been a day since Alesa had joined Senkai; who was looking over a map, not that he knew how to read it fully. The silence was only interrupted by the waves knocking against the side of the small vessel, until she spoke up, "You have no navigation skills do you?"

Senkai sighed and put the map down, "I know the four compass directions, but that's about it and that won't help us on the grand line where there is too much magnetic interference."

He leant over the edge of the boat, picked up some water in his hands and splashed it over his face to refresh himself, "By the way, how did you get so much cash to buy supplies for the two of us and pay the restaurant owner for the damages we caused?"

Alesa looked away shyly and didn't say anything for almost a minute, when she spoke again it was like a different person speaking altogether, her voice was much softer and quieter than before.

"My father, he left me everything he could spare, before the Marines killed him." She looked down at the sword in her lap before continuing, "He was the original owner of the Jolly Parrot and his best friend was a pirate. That was the reason he died because he wouldn't betray his friend." She laughed a little, but it was a forced laugh. Senkai realised this as a single tear ran down her cheek.

He didn't want to interrupt, he also felt like such an idiot as he had asked the question without a thought to what demons haunted her past.

"My mother... died just a few minutes after giving birth to me; as such my father raised me by himself. Of course I might as well have been raised by Pirates with the crew telling me about their adventures and even showing me how to fire a gun and wield a sword, this sword is even a treasure one of them picked up on their adventures." She held the sword up slightly drawing the blade, which allowed Senkai to examining it.

The blade itself shone like silver where it caught the light, the sheath was pure white while the wrapping on the hilt had a rainbow effect.

She sheathed the sword once again "My wanted to go with them to the grand, but he didn't want me to grow up on a pirate ship or without either of my parents, so he made a deal: when I was to turn seventeen he would let me join the crew in his stead so long as I was allowed to come back and tell him of my own adventures."

After several more seconds of silence Alesa spoke up again, "But that all changed the day the Marines came to Fate Stone, apparently alerted to pirates in the area." She gripped the sword tighter, "My father ended up being accused of treason for housing pirates in his establishment. I lost both my parents by the time I was twelve, fortunately the crew had started an account in my name that they put some of their treasure into every now and again and I've ended up with the best part of 20,000,000 Beli in savings."

Senkai's mouth dropped open at hearing this, "20,000,000!" he yelled, "that's huge amount to just have saved up!" Alesa just laughed at the look Senkai had on his face.

She waved a hand in dismissal "I had to use quite a lot of that considering the damage that was caused. You did destroy a couple walls you know, along with all the food and extra clothes that were needed; I've only got about 5,000,000 left."

Senkai ran a hand through his hair and sighed, money would be an issue he knew that and he had already caused a severe drop in his first mates cash funds. They would need to find a way to generate money in probably two weeks if not earlier depending on the situations they would end up in.

The pair sat in silence for several minutes again, until Senkai once again broke the silence "Why was the highest ranked marine in that base only a Lieutenant? I would have thought a captain would have been better suited to such a task."

"Because he was a strong as one of the weaker Captains, without the Devil fruit powers of course." Was the reply, "he just hadn't done anything worthy of being promoted to such a rank; plus since Fate Stone is on quite a remote island they didn't feel that sending a fully fledged captain to guard our town."

This seemed to satisfy Senkai as he pushed his glasses down over his eyes, "I'm gonna take a nap. If it's no bother please try wake me if anything interesting happens." he was out like a light before Alesa could even answer, she shook her head and turned back to face the sea.

After a short while of drifting the boat began to be surrounded by a strange mist, she thought nothing of it at first but the further they travelled into it Alesa began to feel more and more drowsy. Before she could turn the ship around, she slumped forward on the deck of the boat and became oblivious to her surroundings.

Alesa felt herself being shaken, she tried to ignore it but she then heard a voice that she didn't recognise "Come on wake up already, you can't sleep on the beach like this." The voice was feminine and deciding that she had no other choice Alesa opened her eyes and started to push herself up off what could only be described as sand, as she found it hard to get any kind of grip.

She looked to her right and saw Senkai on his back sound asleep, she couldn't see the boat anywhere on her left was the source of the voice, it was a girl a couple of years younger than herself, standing around 5'5"in height, although Alesa couldn't tell that as girl was kneeling down next to her, her eyes were dark brown and had were almond shaped, her hair was the same colour and cut short and was a little messy. She had a light tan that deepened her fairly dark complexion, her clothes consisted of a pair of loose fitting black silk pants, a long sleeve red silk button up shirt, a long piece of red cloth was wrapped around her waist and Alesa noticed no shoes. On the ground next to her was a metal staff, probably made from Iron, which would explain why this girl had a little muscle on her. But what was not explained was who she was or what she was doing here.

Senkai also choose that particular moment to wake up, stretching his arms out as he yawned, "That's better." He said as he looked around and noticed that he was on dry land and the boat wasn't in sight, "hey what the hell is going on?"

The young girl folded her arms "I was hoping you could tell me." She said a minor hint of annoyance to the situation in her voice, "I was travelling like I normally do when I suddenly pass out when I hit this weird mist. Next thing I know I wake up and you two are unconscious nearby."

Alesa put a hand to her forehead, "Same thing happened to us. But now our boats vanished as well, so we've got no way off this place wherever it is."

Senkai Jumped up "No point worrying about, we'll just have to find out where we are then plan our route out from there." Before either of the girls could speak up he held out his left hand to the unknown girl, "Hi, I'm Senkai Ortana." he said.

She was a little hesitant at first, but in the end she shook his hand "Kiyomi Kao." She found his overly trusting attitude slightly odd, but hey he hadn't judged her yet so why she.

"Alesa Seoran." The blonde haired member of the duo added "Looks like my captain trusts you already if he's telling you his name just like that."

Senkai looked at Alesa "Well we're on an Island we have no information about, she's stuck in the same position as us and I just think its common courtesy to tell someone your name in this type of situation. Besides it'll be safer with three people sticking together on a mysterious Island, that who knows what inhabits." He told her as if he had just been insulted.

Kiyomi tilted her head to one side _Are these two for real? _She asked herself before shaking her head and speaking up, "Before I tried to wake you two up I saw a plume of smoke to the east, maybe find someone to tell us where the hell we are." She pointed in said direction, "I mean I've studied sea charts of the four blues and this Island is on no chart I've ever seen of the North blue."

Senkai blinked, "You a navigator?" he asked, to which Kiyomi nodded in response, "Well in that case after we find a way off this Island, how bout we join forces on a more permanent basis?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Are you asking me to join up with your crew?" Senkai's smile only widened in response to her question and began to contemplate the idea in her head.

_Well they seem nice enough. But I've got no idea what they really like; it's true I'm getting tired of all this travelling by myself and having someone to back me up on what I've got planed would be good._ Her train of thought continued like this for a while before she looked directly at the pair, "I'll think about it." This was good enough for Senkai who just clapped his hands together and walked off in the direction Kiyomi had pointed towards with Alesa behind him, "I just hope you not joking me around." She added under breath before dashing after them.

They had been walking for half an hour and still they hadn't found anything alive, the whole island was basically dead, the plant life was all withered, the ground was a dark grey. "It's too quiet." Kiyomi mentioned looking at the trees, "no birds singing and not even any insects. This entire island has ambush written all over it if you ask me."

"Funny." Senkai replied, "I was thinking the exact same thing." Suddenly the sound of earth breaking could be heard and the three turned to face where it came from. A hand had shot out above the ground and then another near to that and the trend continued for several seconds as multiple walking corpses pulled themselves out the ground and encircled the trio, severely outnumbering them "Okay what's with all the zombies?"

Alesa dropped into her stance gripping the hilt of her katana but not drawing it, Kiyomi held her staff in a defensive manner; Senkai however wasn't wasting any time as he rushed forwards towards the nearest one "Aura Boost: Fist!" he yelled and slammed his empowered fist into the creature's head crushing it instantly, blood escaping from the impact point, "Gross." His hand was covered in dead flesh and blood covered his hand.

Kiyomi saw Senkai's attack and realised instantly he was Devil fruit user as a smile made its way onto her face, she wouldn't have to hold back anything it seemed and jumped into the air and took flight into the air stopping just before the tops of the tree's, she then dive-bombed towards one of the zombies "Soaring Strike!" she swung her staff into the monster sending flying and gravity's pull made the impact from her staff more deadly as it connected, destroying most of it on impact; fortunately Kiyomi was able to avoid the splatter.

Alesa was silently striking one after one down, they were slow and no match in a single fight, however the odds were stacked against them. Spotting a group of five that had gotten to close together; she raised her blade horizontally in front of her face with the edge facing the sky "Gin Geiru!" (Silver Gale) A compressed shot of wind that shone silver erupted from the edge of her sword as she swung it forwards; it sliced the Zombies in half leaving them motionless on the ground.

The blue haired captain whistled in appreciation of the technique before turning his attention back to the six Zombies that had surrounded him. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, a blue aura surrounding his body before throwing them out to the side "Aura Blast!" the energy exploded around him and collided with the monsters destroying parts of them on contact and sending them flying into rocks, trees and other zombies causing them to explode on contact due to how old and degraded the bodies had become, "This seems too easy." He thought aloud and looked at what remained; what had been 50 Zombies had now been reduced to 10. _These are extremely weak especially if a single attack can destroy them. _He was broken from this thought as the sudden sound of bone scraping on the ground. Looking up he saw the source, over 100 Skeletons were taking the place of the fallen Zombies "Okay this is taking it too far!"

Senkai had to dodge as each of the skeletons was wielding a weapon of some sort, whether it was a sword, hammer or axe and they were unnaturally fast "Aura Boost: Foot!" he kicked through three of them as he swung his right foot sideways. Alesa was fending off several of the creatures at once occasionally performing 'Gin Senpuu' (Silver Whirlwind) when she had an opening and this was very rare; Kiyomi however had had enough of all the monsters right now and removed the cloth that was originally wrapped around her waist and wrapped one end around her arm; she then whipped it around one of the skeleton's arms, lifting both herself and her target off the ground she began to spin around in a circle slowly at first but gaining momentum the longer she continued.

Senkai and Alesa both guessed what was coming and fell to the ground flat as Kiyomi began to spin in a massive blur "Flying Wheel." she cried as the poor skeleton she had hold of crashed into the rest of them breaking them apart on contact. After several seconds she let go off her cloth and the skeleton flew into a rock and was destroyed, Kiyomi landed on the ground her head was still spinning due to dizziness.

Thanks to Kiyomi the last of the monsters had been defeated, once they had caught their breath Kiyomi was first to speak, "So I guess you two want to what my Devil fruit is huh?" Senkai smiled at her glad she trusting them, even if only a little, "I've eaten the Haisou Haisou no Mi, it grants me the ability to fly, I've found it pretty useful for getting about, the pirates I took it from never even knew it was missing till I had eaten it and boy were they pissed."

"I take it you didn't use it before is because you didn't know how well you could trust us?" Alesa questioned the brunette who hung her head slightly feeling a little guilty about it, "don't worry about it, it would have been foolish to show your entire hand to just anyone." She added with a friendly smile.

"Damn it, I want you to join my crew even more now!" Senkai was clearly impressed with her abilities and seemed adamant about her joining up with them. Kiyomi smiled and Alesa laughed, "Well since you told us yours I might as well tell you mine; I ate the Reiki Reiki no Mi."

The sound of footsteps put them on guard once more and the trio spun around weapons at the ready, to find a single man in blue hooded robes standing there, "You're still alive thank goodness, please follow me it's not safe out here."

A/N okay that's a wrap for this part of the arc; I bet a lot of you are thinking 'What the hell is he doing putting in Zombies and Skeletons?' Well you will have your answers in the next chapter.

Kiyomi is the creation of Threedimensional; I hope I got her right, if I've messed up with her I apologise and I will try even harder to get her right in the next part.

Now I don't just want Crew member OCs, I'm also willing to take opponents as well whether they be pirates, marines, heck you could even try to make a Shichibukai if you want X3 if I like it I'll definitely use them.

Roster:

Captain: Senkai

First Mate: Alesa

Navigator: Kiyomi


End file.
